


sometimes / other times / occasionally

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: here. take this unedited garbo little fic and have a good day.[insert rpf disclaimer here.]
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	sometimes / other times / occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> here. take this unedited garbo little fic and have a good day.
> 
> [insert rpf disclaimer here.]

noel is by no means a romantic guy. but he has his moments. moments filled with his (at times) off beat sense of romance. and cody can deal with that.

in the occasional late nights where noel let's cody drag him to bed to cuddle. or sometimes he brings home some flowers with groceries because it's cody's favorite color at the time. the recording days, where just before they start the podcast noel will say something risqué. to throw cody off. not for a bit, or even because noel thinks it's funny but because noel finds it cute when cody's flustered and a little caught off guard.

and then there's the early traveling days on tour, when cody's still trying to keep something of a sleep schedule and accidentally wakes noel up while he's getting up. so noel tries to convince him to stay in bed (they usually sleep together on a couch, if there is one on the tour bus), just let noel hold him just a little longer.

those romantic little moments are there. scattered throughout their days. and cody loves them. loves noel.

some of his favorites are the early mornings at home. when noel's awake before him. or sometimes just going to bed by the time cody wakes up. always pressed against cody's back, holding him. cody will lay his hands over noel's, give a little, "morning babe."

noel just kisses cody's shoulder. then mumbles an "i love you" into his skin. and that's it. sometimes. sometimes cody let's those sweet little moments be just that. a sweet _little_ moment.

other times he doesn't. he eggs noel on. if only a little. "do you?"

he'll hum sleepily or sometimes he'll mumble an "i do." occasionally he'll give those soft hips a squeeze. tease cody a bit. "want proof, codes?"

or cody will tell noel to show him.

noel always does. always pushes his hips against cody's. "like that?"

"yeah, just like that."

so he'll do it again and again. let his hips find a show rhythm against cody's. reaching back and blindly try to find the lube. sometimes he does. other times he doesn't, opting push a few fingers in his mouth, instead.

he always keeps that rhythm, pulling cody's leg up, pushing in. if they weren't so tired, maybe they'd realized how sloppy they were in the moment. but they didn't. maybe cody would. he's always been a morning person. if he didn't have noel mumbling in his ear. telling him how _good_ and _pretty_ and _sweet_ he is. although, most of the time it's just incoherent mumbling. with, occasionally, clear _i love you_ 's.

sometimes noel will wipe his fingers off on the thigh that's pulled up or the sheets, and wrap it around cody's dick. other times cody asks for that. noel doesn't give it to him, just grips his leg tighter. because cody can cum just like this. just from noel slowly pumping into him. occasionally, noel will tell him not to cum at all.

cody usually cums first with noel's name on his lips. then noel, with his mouth on his shoulder. and usually cody turns around his noel's arms pressing kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose, everywhere he can reach. other times, noel doesn't pull out. just holds cody a little tighter and let's himself fall back asleep. cody usually does to. sometimes laying his hands back over noel's.

occasionally, cody stays up. doesn't get up. just stays there in noel's arms, with noel soft and still in him. because it's comfortable. because it's noel. because this is noel's idea of romance. and cody loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments/criticism are appreciated and welcomed. thank you.


End file.
